Kasutaja:Raamaturott/Raamaturoti register
Siin on loetletud Raamaturoti registri märksõnad, mida algses käsikirjas ei ole. '' a ad ada Adalbero von Eppenstein, Michel Adanson ade Adelheid ado adoonismütsik ag aga Jacob Georg Agardh, ''Agaricus deserticola, Agaricus bernardii, Agathaeromys ah aht ahtalehine villpea al all Alan I Suur all Joel Asaph Allen alt Altfrid am ama Amanita abrupta, Amanita aestivalis, Amanita atkinsoniana, Amanita australis, Amanita daucipes, Amanita exitialis, Amanita nothofagi, Amanita ocreata, Amanita onusta, Amanita ravenelii, Amanita rubrovolvata, Amanita thiersii, ammannia amb Ambystoma macrodactylum amm ammoniaakmütsik amy Amylostereum an and Henry Charles Andrews ang angrivaarid ant Antrodia serialiformis ar arc Archaeomarasmius are areekapalm ari ariosoofia arm Armillaria hinnulea as ase Aseroe rubra aso Ascocoryne sarcoides ast asteegid, asteegi mütoloogia, Astelrailased b ba bad Bad Griesbach (Rottal), Badenweiler bai Henri Ernest Baillon, Spencer Fullerton Baird bak baklipuu bal Hans Baldung, Balloni lahing ban banaadi krookus, Banksia aquilonia, Banksia attenuata, Banksia prionotes, Banksia speciosa, Banksiamyces bar Barbeyella minutissima bat Battarrea phalloides be bee William Beebe ben John Joseph Bennett ber Bergi hertsogkond, Miles Joseph Berkeley, Bernhard I (Baden), Bernhard I (Baden), Berthold IV (Zähring), Berthold V (Zähring) bi bis Ann Bishop, bismarkiapalm bl bla Henri Marie Ducrotay de Blainville bo bol Boletellus ananas, Boletus abruptibulbus, Boletus amygdalinus, Boletus auripes, Boletus bicolor, Boletus curtisii, Boletus frostii, Boletus mirabilis, Boletus pulcherrimus, Boletus rubroflammeus, Boletus subluridellus, Boletus torosus, Boletus zelleri, boliivia mägimeepalm bos Louis Augustin Guillaume Bosc bot Bothia br bra Brabanti hertsogkond, Guy Bradley bre bretoonid bri Mathurin Jacques Brisson bro Joshua Brookes bru Bruno (Augsburg), Bruno Suur brä Bräunlingen bu bul Jean Baptiste François Pierre Bulliard bur Jean-Jacques Burlamaqui, Pieter Burmann Vanem, Alexander Burnes, Gilbert Burnet, Thomas Burnet, Frances Hodgson Burnett, Charles Burney, John Burroughs, Frederick William Burton, Robert Burton bus Ogier Ghiselin de Busbecq, Būṣīrī, George Busk, Frances Buss buz François Buzot but Benjamin Butler, Samuel Butler, Daniel Butterfield bü büs Anton Friedrich Büsching by byl Mather Byles byn John Byng byr John Byrom bys Johan Niclas Byström c c cab Jean Cabanis cal Robert Calder, Antoine-François Callet, Charles Alexandre de Calonne cam Hamilton Camp, Robert Campin can Theodore Edward Cantor car Carlo (Calabria hertsog), Carlo I (napoli), Carlo II (napoli), Carlo III (napoli), Carlo Martello (Anjou), Carloman II, Lazare Carnot, Carolina di Borbone-Due Sicilie cas Pierre de Castelnau cu cun Allan Cunningham d dr dru Carl Georg Oscar Drude du duh Henri-Louis Duhamel du Monceau e en eng Adolf Engler f fa fab Johan Christian Fabricius fr fri Theodor Magnus Fries g ga gae Joseph Gaertner gi gil Claude Casimir Gillet gis Paul Dietrich Giseke gm gme Johann Friedrich Gmelin go gor Gotzelo I (Lotringi Hertsog), Gottfried, Alam-Lotringi hertsog, Gottfried VI, Alam-Lotringi hertsog gou Augustus Addison Gould h ha hal Stephen Hales, Albrecht von Haller han Emil Christian Hansen he hed Johann Hedwig hei Heinrich (Braunschweig-Dannenberg), Heinrich I (Baieri), Heinrich I (Brandenburg), Heinrich I (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich I (Lotring), Heinrich I (Triooli krahv), Heinrich II (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Heinrich II (Austria), Heinrich II (Baieri), Heinrich II (Brandenburg), Heinrich II (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich II von Laach, Heinrich III (Anhalt-Aschersleben, Heinrich III (Baieri), Heinrich IV (Anhalt-Bernburg), Heinrich Julius (Braunschweig-Wolfenbüttel), Heinrich V (Pfalz), Heinrich VI (Pfalz), Heinrich von Kärnten, Heinrich X (Baieri), Lorenz Heister hen Friedrich Gustav Jakob Henle, Paul Christoph Hennings, Henri (Portugali krahv), Henri I (Guise)Henri II de GuiseHenri II de Montmorency, Heinrich (Brabant), Heinrich I, Alam Lotringi hertsog hi hil Johannes Hildebrandt hit Edward Hitchcock ho hof Georg Franz Hoffmann hon Gerhard August Honckeny k ka kar Petter Adolf Karsten ke kel Karl (Provence), Karl Alexander (Württemberg), Karl Friedrich (Anhalt-Bernburg), Karl I (Anhalt-Zerbst), Karl I (Württemberg), Karl I Ludwig (Pfalz), Karl II (Austria), Karl II (Braunschweig), Karl II (Pfalz), Karl II August (Zweibrücken), Karl III Philipp (Pfalz), Karl Ludwig (Pfalz), Karl Noorem, Karl Theodor (Pfalz ja Baieri), Karl Wilhelm (Anhalt-Zerbst), Karlmann (Lääne-Frangi kuningas), Gottfried Keller, François Christophe de Kellermann, François Étienne de Kellermann ki kie Michael von Kienmayer kin Eusebio Kino kn knu Knut V (Taani), Knut VI ko kon Konrad I (Baieri hertsog), Konrad I (Brandenburg), Konrad I (Kärnten), konrad I (Meißen), Konrad I (švaabimaa), Konrad I (Württemberg), Konrad II (Kärnten), Konrad II (švaabimaa), Konrad II (Welf), Konrad II (Württemberg), Konrad III (Burgundia), Konrad III (Kärnteni hertsog), Konrad der Staufer, Konrad Punane, Konrad Vanem kr kro Julius Vincenz von Krombholz ku kuh Heinrich Kuhl kun Carl Sigismund Kunth l le les René Primevère Lesson li lin Johann Heinrich Friedrich Link lo lot Lothar (Lääne-Frangi kuningas m ma mai Reinhold Maier man Nikolaos Mantzaros mar Carl Friedrich Philipp von Martius me mey Franz Meyen mi miq Friedrich Anton Wilhelm Miquel mit Samuel L. Mitchill mo mol Juan Ignacio Molina mor Frederic Moore o ot ott Otto (Austria hertsog), Otto (Taranto vürst), Otto I (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Otto I (Brandenburg), Otto I (Kreeka), Otto I (Kärnten), Otto I (Meißen), Otto I (Saksimaa), Otto I (Švaabimaa), Otto II (Anhalt-Aschersleben), Otto II (Baieri), Otto II (Švaabimaa), Otto III (Anhalt-Bernburg), Otto III (Brandenburg), Otto III (Kärnten), Otto III (Švaabimaa), Otto III (Weimar-Orlamünde), Otto IV (Anhalt-Bernburg), Otto IV (Brandeburg), Otto IV (Weimar-Orlamünde), Otto Nordheimist, Otto V (Brandeburg), Otto VI (Weimar-Orlamünde), Ottokar I (Otakar ?), Ottokar II (Steiermark), Ottokar III (Steiermark), Ottokar IV (Steiermark) p pa par Filippo Parlatore pau Jean-Jacques Paulet pax Ferdinand Albin Pax pe ped Leslie Pedley per Karl Julius Perleb ph phi Rodolfo Amando Philippi pl plu Leonard Plukenet po pon Erik Pontoppidan r re rei Johannes Theodor Reinhardt ri ric Richar, Alam-Lotringi hertsog ro rou Henri François Anne de Roussel rox William Roxburgh s sa sai Augustin Saint-Hilaire, Jean Henri Jaume Saint-Hilaire sc sch Heinrich Rudolf Schinz, Diederich Franz Leonhard von Schlechtendal, Johann David Schoepff, Jacob Christian Schäffer se see Berthold Carl Seemann so sol Hans Solereder, Dionysios Solomos sp spr Kurt Polycarp Joachim Sprengel st sta Paul Carpenter Standley z zh zha Zhao Yi t ti tie Philippe Édouard Léon Van Tieghem to tor John Torrey tou Joseph Pitton de Tournefort u ur urb Ignatz Urban v va vai Sébastien Vaillant w wa wag Johann Georg Wagler wal Johann Julius Walbaum, Waldemar I (Anhalt-Zerbst), Waldemar II (Anhalt-Zerbst), Waldemar III (Anhalt-Zerbst), Albrecht von Wallenstein, Nathaniel Wallich, Thomas Walter wan Wang Bo, Wang Dao, Wang Jishan we wei Wei Yuanzhong wel Welf III wen Hermann Wendland, Johann Christoph Wendland wer Werner II (Spoleto) wi wid Widukind von Corvey wie Arend Friedrich August Wiegmann wil Julius Wilbrand, Carl Ludwig Willdenow wo wol James Wolfe wr wre Karl Philipp von Wrede wu Wu Sansi wul Franz Xaver von Wulfen wy wyc William Wycherley ö ös öst Karl von Österreich-Teschen x xu Xu Chu, Xu Hun, Xu Shouhui xue Xue Ji y ya yan Yang Guozhong, Yann III (Bretagne), Yann IV (Bretagne), Yann V (Bretagne), Yann Vi (Bretagne) ye yez Yezekael yo yol Yolande de Dreux (šotimaa kuninganna) yu yua Yuan Shuji